Cedric Moves Out
by sweetlikecandy
Summary: Rated R for the train scene. Cedric is done Hogwarts and is moving out despite the fact that his raging father forbids him to, and bans him from seeing Cho...the girl Cedric plans to live with for the rest of his life. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

((I know Cedric died, but I liked him. So I''m changing it up a bit. Cedric and Cho are the same age, both in their Seventh year. There was no Triwizard Tournament.))

Cedric pushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his sweaty face. He gazed over at the trophies that Filch had ordered him to clean. Without the use of magic. They all gleamed back at him, and he couldn't help but feel acomplished. But his bones were aching, and while his black cloak covered it, he was sure his knees were bleeding. See, Filch never messes around with his detentions. Cedric had simply been wandering the hallways after lights out, thinking about Cho. He didn't even really realize how late it was. And Mrs. Norris had seen him, and sure enough, she reported to Filch. So here Cedric was, bright and early the next morning, in detention. He had been working for hours. With all the trophies clean, he simply collapsed on the floor. He was too tired to get up and leave. He was feeling sick, because he had been up all night, and forced to work so early.

Just his luck, Peeves came by, cackling. "Pretty boy Diggory isn't cut out for work?" Peeves cackled, dropping dung bombs in Cedric's face.

"Peeves! Give me those dung bombs!" Professor Sprout called. As she entered the room, she noticed Cedric.

"For goodness sake, Diggory! You? In detention?" She cried in disbelief. Cedric was a good kid; she'd never seen him in detention before.

"Yes, Professor." Cedric managed.

"Peeves! give me those dungbombs!" Sprout called at Peeves flicked another at Cedric.

"Yessiree." Peeves obliged, cackling nastily. He dumped the rest on Professor Sprout, and zoomed off. Sprout sighed, but headed over towards Cedric.

"Dear boy, you're exhausted. Go see Madam Pomfrey at once. You've served your detention." Sprout directed.

A wave of nausea drifted over Cedric; he had been breathing the cleaning oils for too long, to add to his already sick mood. He stumbled to his feet.

"Yes, Professor." Cedric answered. "Thank you."

"Yes, yes. Off you go." Sprout answered, before leaving herself.

In need of sleep, he headed off to Pomfrey's office.

"Bloody knees? I can heal them in a flash. The smeels of oil aren't causign any real damage. All you need is a good sleep. Why were you up so late?" Madam Pomfrey chided as she directed Cedric into a bed.

Cedric didn't reply. He grinned to himself. He had been thinking of Cho, his girlfriend for three years. He was thinking of her, in particular, because he planned on moving out right after Hogwarts was done. See, he liked his dad well enough, but he could be unnerving sometimes. And he had been thinking of asking Cho to move in with him today. So of course, she had been in his thoughts all night.

"Fine." Madam Pomfrey said, haughtily. But she was used to students not answerign her questions. One student had said they had had a Flobberworm bite, when it was clear they had some sort of nasty dragon burn. From an illegal dragon. But it was not her part to play detective. she simply healed the students, and let them return to class.

"I need to tell Hagrid I'll be missing Care of Magical Creatures class!" Cedric suddenly remembered.

"I've already told him. And Professor McGonagall, as well. You'll be missing the whole afternoon."

"No, really, Professor. I'm fine. I just need a little bit of sleep."

"You need to be well rested if you're to attend your graduation ceremony tomorrow night. And classes today are mostly free. To give the seventh years a break, having just done their OWLs, you see." Madam Pomfrey said.

Cedric remembered his OWL testings. He was eager to know his results, but they wouldn't be mailed until the summer. He hoped they would be mailed to his and Cho's new house. He smiled, and began to doze off.

"Yes, very good. have some rest." Madam Pomfrey said gently, pulling the blankets to his chin.

Cedric fell asleep, dreaming of Cho. He'd have to ask her tomorrow...


	2. His Offer

Cedric slept the whole afternoon, even though he had not intended to miss more than one class. He woke up, feeling refreshed, and his knees were healed.

"Good afternoon. Feeling better?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, thank you." Cedric replied politely.

"Then you may go."

Cedric nodded, and rose, and headed out into the hallway. He began to head for the Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Acromantula." Cedric said blandly to the portrait. It swung open, and he clambered inside. Seeing the faces of his friends, he remembered he needed to talk to Cho. He turned around and headed back out. The portrait grumbled about a waste of an opening.

"Sorry." Cedric called back, heading for the Ravenclaw tower. But then he remembered, although a Prefect, he had no idea where it was. By sheer luck and chance, he ran into Cho. He giggling friends were with her.

"Hi, Cedric." Cho greeted.

"Hey, Cho. Could I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Cho turned to her friends, who were giggling even harder. They had all met Cedric, but Cedric felt awkward near them because more than one of them had had a crush on him in the past. But he had only liked Cho. Her friends turned and walked off.

"Meet you in the Great Hall after, Cho!" One called as they left.

"What is it, Ced?" Cho asked.

"Well, we've got one more day until the year is over. And it's our final year." Cedric began. He blew a straggly stand of hair out of his face. Cho smiled.

"Mhm." She said, encouraging him to continue.

"And I don't think I can stand living with my dad anymore. I'm moving out." Cedric continued.

"Oh...good job." Cho said, hoping that was the thing to say.

"Yeah. Thanks. But. I want you to come with me." finished Cedric.

"Oh, Ced! Sure. But I can't just walk out on my parents. I need to say it in person."

"Okay." Cedric answered feeling majorly relieved. "We can stop by at your house for a visit...to get your things..."

"It's a deal." Cho said, kissing Cedric lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

They parted, and Cedric walked to the Hufflepuff dorm, thrilled. The feeling sank when he saw his owl tapping at the window. He let him in, and saw a letter from his father. He read it.

_You will not move out until you get a decent job and have your wages. I will not buy you a house, and you have not enough gold in your gringotts bank. If this Cho girl had influenced you into this, you are not to see her ever again. I forbid you. I expect to see you home in two days time._

Cedric scowled, burning the letter. It was things like this that made him dislike his father. Amos Diggory was a control freak. Cedric was not about to tell Cho she couldn't live with him. He would make due with whatever money he had, and would get a job. He had intended to keep in touch with his father, but if Amos was going to be like that, then it wasn't needed. He burned the letter. Then he went to bed.


	3. Breakfast

The next morning was the ceremony. They had a huge breakfast of bacon and egss and sausages and hashbrowns. Cedric was bloated.

"You're lucky your metabolism is so fast. If I ate that much I'd gain twenty pounds." Cho teased, coming up from behind Cedric. He grinned.

"You probably only weigh twenty." Cedric grinned, giving her a light kiss.

Cho giggled. "Not quite!"

"Have some breakfast, I'm stuffed." Cedric offered his golden plate to her.

"Oh no, I've already eaten."

Cedric was about to say something when Dumbledore clapped his hands lightly.

"It's been a good year. Gryffindor wins the house cup again, with 345 points. Congratulations Gryffindor. Also, I bid farewell to those who will be leaving us. For the rest, I look forward to a good year next year. And to those of you who haven't completely filled themselves, a few treats." He clapped again, and a few cakes and pasties appeared.

"Oh. No." Cedric said. Cho laughed. "I'm taking some for the train ride home. We get to sit in the Prefects compartment, remember...meet you there!" She said, and headed back to the Ravenclaw table.

Just then, Cedric caught sight of Harry Potter. And he had an idea. Maybe he could find a Quidditch team to sign to. Like Puddlemere United. Of course, only if he couldn't get a job somewhere else. Quidditch was more of a hobby for him, he wanted a job as well.

"Er-Hey Cedric." Harry greeted.

Cedric realized he had been thinking of all of this while staring at Harry. "Oh, hey Harry. Sorry, I was day-dreaming."

"No problem. So...Hufflepuff will miss you at Quidditch. Gryffindor will slaughter them without you." Harry teased.

Cedric laughed. "You wish." Glad he had spotted Harry, and that there wasn't any awkardness over Cho. "Well, I'm gonna go load my stuff. Bye."

"Bye."


	4. The Hogwarts Express

"Cho!" Cedric called, as he loaded his luggage into the luggage compartment of the train.

"Hey Cedric. Bye ladies!" Cho called, leaving her friends and heading towards Cedric.

"Want to go to the Prefect compartment now?" he asked.

"Yeah."

And they headed into the compartment. They entered, and found it empty.

"Where are the other two prefects?" asked Cho.

The Head Boy approached. "Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you both that both Prefects left this morning. They were siblings, see, and I believe their mother is ill. They couldn't wait for the Express and too kthe Knight Bus instead. Well. I'm off to my Head Boy quarters. Good day."

"Well. We have it to ourselves." Cedric commented.

"Mmmhmmm. Don't forget, the password is Pine fresh. Just like the Prefect bathroom." reminded Cho.

Cedric sat down on one of the comfy red sofas, glad he wasn't sitting in a simple seat in the normal compartments. Cho sat down beside him.

"We have a long ride ahead of us. And then, to my house." Cho said quietly.

"Yeah. I can't wait until you move in." Cedric grinned.

"Neither."

Cedric leaned towards Cho, and began to kiss her. Surprised, but in a good way, Cho kissed back. They kissed for a long time. It was the best kiss Cho had ever had, and it left her weak and trembling. Cedric broke apart for air, and swooped back down. Cho felt her lips moving with his, but didn't feel herself controlling them. The room was so hot, she wished the air conditioning would come on. When Cedric took his mouth off hers again, she collapsed in his arms.

"Cho?" He asked worriedly, allowing her to lay on the couch. He titled her chin up with his hand so she could look at him.

"S-sorry. That was a strong kiss." She smiled.

Cedric grinned, and tilted her chin further. He kissed her lips, then her nose, her forehead, and down to her neck. All Cho could do was cling to him, in fear she might pass out. The heat was pounding through her, her nipples hardened and she wondered if Cedric could see them through her robes. Determined not to have Cedric giving her all the pleasure, she kissed him right back. Her tongue flickered along his lips, plunging into his mouth. Cedric grinned, and his hands began to run along her body, exploring her.

As Cedric began pulling her robe off, to reveal her Muggle clothing, Cho found herself doing the same. But Cedric wasn't wearing a shirt beneath, just a pair of jeans. And when Cho saw his chest, rippling with muscles, she began kissing it. She was swamped with lust and need. Cho felt a trickle of liquid run down her leg. She was starting to orgasm just by their foreplay. And judging by the massive bulge in Cedric's pants, he, too, was feeling the effects.

But they couldn't have sex in the school train! Cho could wait a few more hours, ocne they were done school. If they were caught here, as Prefects, having sex, they would be in serious trouble. She'd waited all year for this, another couple of hours would be easy.

"Cedric." She gasped, finding it hard to talk.

"Yes?" He asked, gazing at her. He was so close, she had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"We...we can't. It's the Hogwarts Express. If we wait a few more hours, until we're home, we'll be safe." Cho said quietly.

"Yeah...you're right." Cedric said, sighing. He rose, and put on his robes.

"Maybe we should patrol the aisles now..to make sure the students are doing okay." Cho said.

"Good idea. But I'm going to have serious blue balls." Cedric mumbled.

"I'll have to fix that later then." Cho grinned, kissing him lightly as she pulled her robes back on. She strode into the hallways, Cedric following.


	5. Cho's Family

An hour later, they had arrived at the station. Cedric noted the absense of his father, but didn't mind. He had no intention of going home. Cho gave a squeal of delight, and ushed Cedric towards a couple who looked like they were in their mid-fourties. The woman had long black hair, just like Cho, that shone in even the slightest bit of light. The man, too, had black hair, but it was short. Both were well-groomed, and delighted to see their daughter. Cedric felt out of place with his light, messy blonde hair.

"This must be Cedric!" The woman cried. "I'm Celia Chang, and this is my husband, John."

"Nice to meet you." Cedric greeted politely.

"Yes, we've heard so much about you."

Cedric glanced at Cho as she cleared her throat. "Um. Mom, Daddy?" She said. They both turned to her expectantly.

"Cedric's asked me to live with him. And...I said yes." Celia stared. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. It was Cho's dad that responded.

"Isn't it kind of sudden?"

"No...we've been dating since my fourth year, Daddy."

"Very well. But I want an owl every day from you. We'll help you take your things...where are you going?"

Cho turned to Cedric, suddenly realizing their flaw. They had no house.

"Hold on a sec." Cho said to her parents, and turned to Cedric. "If you don't have enough gold, there's mine, too. And my parents will help if needed. For now i'm sure my parents will let us stay at their house."

Cedric nodded. "Good idea."

"We just need to camp out at home for awhile, so we can sort out this house stuff." Cho said, smiling. Her parents both nodded, though her mom was still looking shocked.

"Let's go."

After a long car ride home, they had borrowed Cho's uncle's muggle car, they unpacked their bags at an absolute mansion. Cedric's family was pretty wealthy, but their house was half the size of Cho's.

"Cedric, you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom. You'll find a bathroom with a shower in it, and a T.V. You should have everything you need. It's the fourth door on your right on the third floor." John said.

"Thank you." Cedric answered, then carried his luggage into the house. The first thign he noticed was how clean it was. everything sparkled and shone. Then he noticed the beautiful statues, the massive chandelier, and everything else. Dazed, he wandered up the stairs to his temporary bedroom. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, although it was massive. Cho would be sleeping in her room. He would be in the guest room. But he was thankful for the room, at least. He began unpacking.

"Suppers in an hour or so." Celia popped in. "And I aplogize for my reaction. It's just...Cho's an only child. And I'll miss her."

"Yes. But she's a wonderful girl." Cedric complimented.

"Yes. She is." Celia said, and left.


	6. Writers Block!

((I have a bad case of writer's block. I was going to make this Chapter have to do with Amos Diggory, but this story won't write itself and I'm stuck. So I'll keep going if I get reviews. Please R&R...you've obviously read if you're reading this, so...&R! Hehehehe.))  
  



End file.
